


He'll find me

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Scott McCall, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Allison Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: He woke up pressed against a cold surface, his body ached as he slowly gained consciousness, and he could feel the twitching in his muscles. Trying to get up, shackles piercing his wrists and ankles





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know a bit of info:
> 
> alpha eyes: Red  
> Beta eyes: Blue  
> Omega eyes: Gold

He woke up pressed against a cold surface, his body ached as he slowly gained consciousness and he could feel the twitching in his muscles. Trying to get up, shackles piercing his wrists and ankles pulling him back to the floor. Everything was completely dark, no ounce of light permeated the room. His nose and eyes burned, blinking back the tears, he started taking deep breathes as he tried to calm himself down.

 

A slight panic bubbling inside him, the last thing he remembered he was in his home with his pack. His eyes started adjusting, his surroundings becoming clearer, his senses picking up panic, blood, piss and worse wolfsbane. He noticed there where other werewolves in the room, large cells dividing each person. He could hear grunting, bones cracking, growls. An alpha beside him was pacing back and forth, his eyes no longer had any ounce of humanity left in them. A large wolf stood in his place, throwing himself against the metal wall.

 

Snarls ripping through the room, his eyes instinctually flashing gold trying to move further towards the wall pressing his back against it. Pulling his knees up to his chest, an ache almost like a black hole appearing near his heart. Placing a hand over his stomach, focusing on the distinctive heartbeat, he exhaled in relief. His fingers trembling, tears staining his face “It’ll be okay, will be okay, papa will come for us” he whispered.

 

Time passed slowly, no one had appeared yet which made him more anxious, he could feel his skin burning. Whimpers building up in his throat, he needed his mate and his pack. He could feel Derek’s distress through their mate bond, which did reassure him a bit, knowing that his pack was safe. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what happened but everything was foggy.

 

Suddenly his claws started scratching the tiles in a manic manner, his chest felt like it was being squeezed and compressed, the air no longer reaching his lungs, he doesn’t understand what ticked it off, black dots appearing in his vision, hearing a booming “breath” echoed in the room. All though it wasn’t his alpha, instinctually his body recognized the alpha and it helped, he could feel himself slowly calming down.

 

Finally when he was able to open his eyes, trying to locate the alpha in question, he saw red eyes across the room automatically his own eyes flashed gold. He almost felt weak and sluggish.

 

“Where are we?” his voice was hoarse and he just noticed he was really thirsty but he couldn’t will himself to drink the water sitting in the bowl on the floor.

 

“Hunters” the man responded

 

“How long?” He asked

 

“You’ve been here for a day, I’ve been here for a week, others for months” the man responded where he sat leaning against the wall “the alpha you see went feral when he was told they killed his mate and you know we can only go so far away from our mates, he told me he had been here for three months”

 

He knew it was easier for alphas to last a certain time without their mates than a beta or omega, since they were stronger but ultimately even they were affected by it, he couldn’t even imagine the pain he must have gone through, never being able to see his mate and then receiving the crushing news “Why did they keep him?” usually hunters immediately ‘disposed’ of feral werewolves, considering them to be too violent and unhinged, it all varied depending on if they still had a pack, or children to bring them back, they weren’t lost forever.

 

“Experiments, they usually take him in the morning and bring him back late at night, he was their favorite in till another alpha was brought in”

 

He glanced around the room again looking at every occupied cell “wait, everyone here is an alpha, why am I?-“ he could feel the panic rise inside him once more, the only reason he would be here was because he was mated to an alpha, carrying a child from an alpha, placing his arms protectively over his stomach, he didn’t know what to do, the shackles burned every time he moved, he could feel the blood dripping from his wrists and he tried to will himself into thinking of a way to escape.

 

“Calm down, they don’t know” the man answered in a soothing voice, trying his best to calm down the fear coming off the omega.

 

“What? How is that possible?” he asked quietly

 

“They made a mistake, they were planning on taking your mate, a newbie messed up, and they think you’re just his mate but they have nothing on you, apparently every time they search you their system crashes”

 

“I’ve never loved Danny more than I do in this moment” he exhaled in relief, letting his head rest against the floor, closing his eyes for a moment as he thought of what to do, he couldn’t place himself in any unnecessary danger. He has faith in Derek, he believes that they will come and get him but how long does he have to wait.

 

* * *

 

He woke up again but this time he was tied to a chair, the wolfsbane infused shackles still around his wrists and ankles. He was in the living room surrounded by hunters, each of them holding a different type of weapon, he thought it was ridiculous that they were trying to show off considering the situation. He took a deep breath, he knew they didn’t know that he was pregnant, they wouldn’t use that against him, his baby wouldn’t be in trouble. He would have to do what he did best, distract.

 

It seemed as if they were waiting anxiously for someone, he could smell the men’s fear and a hint of disgust. He started looking around, what he could tell was it was a somewhat large house, which seemed abandoned considering the smell of mold and decay. The few lights they had flickered constantly, he couldn’t hear anything coming from outside, his best guess was they were in someplace rather secluded. He could feel his mates growing exhaustion, he could imagine Derek looking for him the whole night, he wanted to tell him he was here.

 

Suddenly a car door slammed shut, the men instantly sitting straighter “you’re in for fun boy” a man sneered, he tried to keep his face neutral, not giving them the satisfaction that was in till he caught the familiar scent, a scent he would never thought would be here. When Allison walked through the doorframe, he drew his gaze towards the floor. After everything Derek and he did for her, she wouldn’t do this, she wouldn’t betray them. They accepted her into the pack, helped her mourn her mother and avenge her death, fought for her, she wouldn’t.

 

Feeling a cold hand caressing his cheek “sweetie look at me” he knew who this was, he had read files after files, after everything she tried to do to Derek’s family, it had been a witch hunt for her, she completely disappeared not even the actual hunters who believed in protecting humans and werewolves alike knew where she was. Seeing her standing in front of him, three long scars traveling across her face. Her smile made him want to puke but he kept quiet, he didn’t know what she wanted.

 

“Now isn’t that a good boy, I haven’t had an omega before, I’m told I have to be gentle with them” blunt nails ran across his cheek, her slap stung on his skin but he kept his gaze on her “But you’re mated with Derek, I doubt he’s gentle with you, I almost had him you know, if it weren’t for you. You just couldn’t keep quiet could you” she squatted in front of him, grabbing his chin between her fingers. Her eyes seemed feral, a complete darkness to them, he has rarely seen. “I don’t think you’ve meet my niece, Allison. A real shame her mother was killed by one of you. Chris didn’t believe me when I told him about you disgusting creatures” staring at Allison, her whole posture was cold, her shoulders drawn back, so Kate didn’t know she was a werewolf.

 

“Shame, I could keep you” she hummed “I have a lot of alphas willing to fuck you, I doubt they would notice or care, the poor babies are constantly crying and what I’ve been injecting them, well lets say they are even more animal now than they already were” she grinned at him, pulling his face closer to her. He could see Allison walking closer to her “Everyone leave now” Allison said

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are” a large man stood up handling a shotgun

 

“Quiet, you heard Ally” Kate smiled at the man “leave, what do you want to do sweetie? I think he would look good screaming don’t you?”

 

Allison waited for all the men to leave the room “of course Aunt Kate” she smiled at her, waiting for her to turn her gaze towards Stiles, she knew he would be able to tell she was lying.

 

Stiles returned his gaze towards Kate, he knew Allison had a plan all he needed was Kate’s attention “Kate you never really got over the fact that you lost. Did you know that because of you, the respect the Argent name had completely lost its respect. Did you know that your father was executed because of you” he let his eyes flash gold, smelling her utter anger and disgust as she started inching closer to him. Instantly Allison let herself shift reaching out and grabbing Kate by the neck. Digging her claws into the soft tissue, feeling blood trickle down her hand, Allison’s eyes shifting blue “You won’t harm my alphas” Kate struggled underneath her grip, in till Stiles heard her trachea snap, her lifeless body being thrown across the room.

 

Allison kneeled in front of him yanking his shackles off, a howl ripping out of her throat, calling their pack. She pulled him off the chair, grabbing his hand “lets go” she gave him a warm smile as she moved them towards the back of the house, his legs felt shaky but the bullets piercing the air made him move quicker.

 

Finally being outside, they kept running till they reached two vehicles in a large clearing, Scott ran towards him pulling him into a hug “you’re okay” he embraced him back, seeing his father walking towards him, pulling the both of them into a bear hug “hey kiddo” he was finally home, he just needed Derek.

 

Scott tended to his wounds, cleaning off the wolfsbane and gave him a blanket “Derek will be here soon” Scott reassured him, already seeing Stiles fidget nervously.

 

When finally the screams stopped and everything was silent, hearing his alpha roar. He turned around facing Derek instantly started sobbing as he ran towards the man “you’re here, you came” he felt his legs give out, Derek cradled him close leaning down to carry him. Pressing a warm kiss on his forehead, whimpers leaving his throat as he rubbed his cheek against Derek’s.

 

“I’ll always come for you, the both of you” nosing Stiles hair, finally being with his mate, the sweet scent radiating off of him. Walking towards the car, pulling open the door and sitting with him, cradling Stiles in his lap, letting his chest rumble to help his mate relax. Placing his large hand over Stiles tummy “I promised I would” gently grabbing Stiles healing wrist a growl leaving his throat, picturing his mate in that situation

 

“I’m okay Der, you’re here, we’re okay” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck “Did you get the other alphas out?” he asked, feeling Derek lift his shirt, stroking his bare belly, a warmth pooling in his stomach.

 

“Lydia and Erica are organizing everything” Derek assured him “they’ll be transferred to the hospital, Danny and Boyd are finding out and calling the respective packs”

 

“Who thought of using Allison?” Stiles asked yawning, finally everything was catching up to him, and he felt completely exhausted.

 

“Lydia and I, initially we didn’t know Kate Argent was behind it but when we figured out that the missing alphas were all connected, Chris called other hunters and Danny started eliminating locations, Jackson recommended erasing you from the list, so they wouldn’t know, we got permission from the council”

 

“A for group effort, I’m proud of you guys” he said, pulling back, lifting his hand and cupping Derek’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over Derek’s cheekbone “I love you so much” he felt tears trickling down his face

 

“I love you too” closing the distance between them, giving Stiles a chaste kiss “Go to sleep love, I’ll wake you up when we get home” wiping Stiles tears away.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, didn't know how to end the short story, hope you liked it!!!


End file.
